


Bull

by CyberpunkDragons



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: BDSM, Come Inflation, Cuckquean, F/M, Femdom, Rough Sex, Swingers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 15:17:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18346286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyberpunkDragons/pseuds/CyberpunkDragons
Summary: Baine Bloodhoof fucks Jaina Proudmoore, as directed by Sylvanas Windrunner.It might count as cuckquean so if that's not your style then don't read.





	Bull

Sylvanas Windrunner had never been good at handling betrayal. Everyone around her had come to realise this fact the hard way. Those who showed signs of disloyalty tended to go missing never to be seen again. Even prominent generals had been vanished, unpersoned, never spoken of again. Or that was the story.

In truth Sylvanas wasn’t very good at handling betrayal for a completely separate reason. One that Baine Bloodhoof was about to discover. Treason was punishable by death in Horde law, but that would be an incredible waste and a diplomatic disaster. Arresting him and locking him away in her dungeons would suffice.

Locked in a cell below Orgrimmar, Baine awaited his trial, expecting his executioner to come for him soon. Each day a guard came, a Forsaken soldier with no expression on his literally dead face. Each day they took a letter from him, and gave him food. At lunch and dinner he was served by a Pandaren woman, who didn’t seem to be a guard and who warned him he would need his strength for his coming trial. Each of those meals felt like his last.

By the thirtieth day he was beginning to lose track of time, not entirely sure if it was the thirtieth day or not. That night Sylvanas arrived and he stood to greet her expecting her to sentence him to death.

“It is time for your trial,” she told him and opened his cell. She was unescorted, did not look at him as she led him out of the cell block.

He wondered how far he could make it if he tried to run, or if that would make him look as guilty as Saurfang. He could only truly hope that somewhere the old Orc was mounting a rebellion to end the Banshee’s madness. Then she led him into a room, with only a chair in it, no bars - just a large iron door.

“What is this?”

“Your trial,” she gestured him inside, and scowled when he didn’t budge, “Take a seat, before I make you, Tauren.”

He straightened his back, he had no true belief he could take her, but if he had to try then perhaps he could end this madness himself. The light contorted around shadows as they sprang up from around him, shackling him, dragging him into the chair. Inky black chains surging up from a pool of void that held him in place despite his struggles.

Sylvanas closed the door and it locked with a loud clunk. The chains evaporated and the room grew cold, “You cost me dearly, Baine. I went to great lengths to do something and you ruined it. It is time for your trial.”

She prowled around him, he watched her, following her around the room turned to keep her in sight until a hand behind him made him freeze dead. Treachery.

“You spoiled my surprise,” Sylvanas gestured, and he turned to face the person who had touched him, his heart almost arresting at the sight of them.

Jaina Proudmoore stood before him, the portal she had stepped through disappearing behind her. Her smile uplifting him, just as the implications came crashing down.

“Derek Proudmoore was to be my greatest gift to her,” Sylvanas explained, “so I had to find her a new gift.”

Jaina unlaced her corset.

“Consider this your second chance, Tauren.”

Jaina pulled off her corset, and her dress sank around her ankles. She stood in front of him, barely as tall as he was while seated, completely naked. He wasn’t sure if he should be aroused or afraid, but the way Jaina cupped her breasts was starting to lessen his confusion.

Jaina stepped closer, “Show me what you’ve got.”

Baine looked to the side where Sylvanas watched, red eyes glaring into him.

“Don’t be shy, she only bites me.”

Baine reluctantly reached down and unfastened his loincloth, it fell away to reveal him. His huge cock ready to be worshipped. Jaina leaned in, and with both hands lifted it. It was as big as her arm, just as she expected for a tauren of his size. Bent over, she was just tall enough that her mouth could kiss his tip, her hands slipping up and down his length.

Her cold hands were no challenge for him, he hardened like rock as she stroked him, her lips wrapping around his head until she was starting to push herself down against him. Then Sylvanas stepped forward, their iron-clawed hands grabbing hold of Jaina’s hair and forcing her down further.

“Suck harder, whore. I’ve seen you take twice his size down that slutty little throat of yours.”

Jaina gagged, but her tight throat slid deeper, his cock swelling her throat. Sylvanas held her down with one hand, the other creeping behind her, between her legs. A finger brushed along her slit, and they chided, “So wet already.”

Her eyes rolled back into her skull as Sylvanas jerked her head back and forth along the quarter of a dick she managed to swallow down. Wet slurping and gagging filled the room and she was shuddering. Her legs bowed and the cock filling her twitched and pulsed as thick goo flooded her belly. Only when she had left a puddle on the floor did her mistress let her come up for breath.

Jaina gasped, coughing up thick ropes of seed that splattered down her chin and over the floor. Doubled over, wheezing, alive. She rose to her feet smiling, covered in Tauren spunk.

“He’ll do,” she said grabbing Baine’s cock.

Sylvanas slapped her bare ass, then grabbed it, “You know what I want to see next.”

Jaina nodded, and took Baine’s hand to help him to his feet. She pulled him away so Sylvanas could sit in the chair, and Jaina bent over so her hands were on the arms and her ass was up against Baine’s balls.

“Mount me like a kodo,” she almost begged.

Baine didn’t need to question the motivations any longer, it was obvious he had to play along and... well, he was hard as iron thinking about what he got to do. Jaina’s round ass in front of him, her perfect hourglass figure waiting to be handled. His cock laying against her soft white skin almost half the length of her back. He stepped back so he could guide himself in, her plush lips tight around him. Hot, wet, able to take him all the way.

Jaina moaned, and her mistress took her by the chin, “Look at me when he defiles you, pet.”

Jaina couldn’t help it, the moment her mistress released her, her head sunk with the pleasure, and for her punishment her Queen grabbed her by the hair to reconnect their gaze. Her mistress’ hand held her tightly so she was forced to look at them as the Tauren fucked her. His massive cock plunging deep, hard, it was stretching her whole body and pushing at her stomach. She could feel herself swell with him inside her, and it only made her wetter.

She moaned, and her Mistress’ eyes turned deeper red. Redder than blood, soft as her body as it buckled under the Tauren’s blunt pounding. His hands grabbed her hips, and lifted her ass so he could fuck her harder. Legs jiggling, shaking as he used her.

“Sing for me,” her Mistress demanded, and she did. She screamed pleasure until she was hoarse.

The way he killed her was beautiful to watch, to see her belly swell and her entire body buckle as she slid off his limp soaked cock onto the floor. He reached to help her when Sylvanas ordered, “Don’t help her, the slut must learn her place.”

They rose to their feet, and grabbed hold of Jaina’s hair, “How was it, pet?”

Jaina was silent for a long moment, their hands clutching their belly as cum flooded from her, then they finally caught their breath and beamed up at her Queen, “Perfect, Mistress.”

“Good, I have one more thing to ask of you, pet. I want to see you take him in your ass.”

“Yes, please, let me,” she grabbed at her Queen’s leg, “I want to show you.”

They offered her a hand, and pulled her to her weak feet and helped her to the chair, their belly jiggling as they walked, womb so flooded with Tauren seed that they appeared pregnant. It was only a shame she wasn’t.

“Tauren, come, make yourself useful.”

Baine looked down at Jaina, their body covered in his cum, their pussy stretched and gaping, still oozing his last load, and their full belly round and soft. He didn’t need any help getting stiff again, it was just strange to have Sylvanas taking hold of him to guide him in against Jaina’s ass.

At first he thought it was too tight, at least until he popped inside and he slid right in. A well trained ass that took him to the hilt. Sylvanas leaned over the chair, kissed the cum-stained lips of their lover, and Jaina moaned as he filled her again. This time Sylvanas held her down, a hand on their belly, Jaina clutching to the chair to stop herself sliding off as her ass gripped him.

He pumped slowly, scared of what would happen if he broke the Warchief’s toy. That was until Sylvanas pushed down on Jaina’s stomach and his last load started to ooze out over his shaft. He grabbed the chair and plunged hard, he didn’t know why he just wanted more.

Sylvanas stepped back, out of the way, to savour the sight of Jaina, her pet, getting slammed by the huge Tauren, to see the way his cock hammered their ass. The chair creaked, groaned complaints as the joints started to loosen. Jaina’s moans complimenting them, crying out for more as they loosened as well.

Baine flooded her, warm, sticky and gooey. So much that her nose started to dribble his cum. Her whole body swam in his spunk, and when he pulled out it spurted over the floor like a broken dam. Jaina’s eyes were blank, her breathing shallow and Baine started to panic. He had broken them.

Sylvanas stepped forward, pushing him away. They caressed Jaina’s cheek, and Jaina smiled.

“Good girl,” Sylvanas leaned in to kiss her, “Every hole stretched, gaping, oozing his seed. That is just how I like to see you.”

They kissed, Jaina’s weak hand clasping at Sylvanas’. Then the Warchief turned her head up to look at him, “Go, your job here is done, back to your cell, Tauren.”

He grabbed his loincloth and tied it back on, the door creaked open as he reached for it, and the Pandaren woman greeted him, taking him by the hand to guide him back to his cell.

Sylvanas pulled Jaina into her arms, caressing their hair, kissing them tenderly. Holding them close as they lifted them up to carry them away through a portal and into her bedchambers. They laid down together, and she whispered to them softly as they fell asleep from exhaustion.

“I love you, darling, never forget that.”

Jaina snored loudly, and she pulled them closer and shut her eyes.


End file.
